barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbie's Dreamhouse
The Barbie Dreamhouse '''is the name of the mansion that Barbie , Skipper , Stacie , Chelsea and their pets, Taffy , Tawny and Blissa live in. It is a pink Victorian Style mansion, featuring tiled roofs and a tower at one spot. The Dreamhouse is primarily made up of shades of pink, accented with white. It features a pool, a circular driveway, and a stable. Official Description The name says it all. This lavish home of Barbie and her sisters has everything a girl could need. Like magic, even Barbie is discovering new rooms that she never knew were there before. Interior Dreamhouse Foyer ''Main article:' Dreamhouse Foyer Official Description: '''Now that’s an entrance that really makes an impression! From the grand-tastic staircase to the thumb|264px|link=File:Barbie_Foyer.pngfountains that change from water to chocolate on demand, this entryway lets guests feel like they have just entered a dream. The Dreamhouse Foyer is featured prominently in most episodes involving the Dreamhouse, most notably The Shrinkerator. It features a grand staircase leading to the second floor, balconies running along the sides of the room and a pink Barbie elevator in one corner. A large portion of the room is three storeys high, with columns running on the second floor to support the sections of ceiling that aren't exposed. Dreamhouse Living Room ''Main article:' Dreamhouse Living Room Official Description: '''This space is the entertainment and entertaining hub of the Dreamhouse. The cutting-edgethumb|316px|link=File:Location-barbie-dreamhouse-living-room.png tech center provides lightning-fast web surfing and video chatting, every gaming console known and unknown, and a vast digital movie collection for those cozy nights on the couch. But when guests arrive, the room can be transformed into a birthday bash or a glitzy formal affair with just a push of a button. The Dreamhouse Living Room is featured in a number of episodes, most notably Pet Peeve. It features a circular couch, flatscreen television and grand piano, and is open to the second storey with a balcony overlooking the floor below. There are a number of hidden buttons in the room that can decorate it with party supplies, reveal Barbie's frozen yogurt machine collection or provide food on demand from the coffee table. Dreamhouse Kitchen ''Main article:' Dreamhouse Kitchen Official Description: '''This is a kitchen that celebrity chefs dream of. If Barbie needs to whip up 10 dozen thumb|306px|link=File:Barbie_Dreamhouse_Kitchen.pngcupcakes in 5 minutes or cook up a five-course meal for 50 dinner guests, there is a gadget here that will help her do it with ease. And the self-restocking fridge always has the healthy snack or sweet treat she craves. The Dreamhouse Kitchen is featured in a small number of episodes, including Rhapsody in Buttercream. It features two entrances, a kitchen island in the middle with a button that can provide a number of kitchen appliances, including an olive stuffer or the Little Miss Cupcake-elator. The oven can instantly cook and decorate a cake from a bowl of ingredients.Honestly barbies dream kitchen is a deam kitchen. Dreamhouse Bathroom ''Main article:' The Barbie Bathroom Official Description: '''Whether it’s a date with Ken or a night out with the girls or a super-fab fashion runway show, thumb|332px|link=File:Location-barbie-bathroom.pngthis is where Barbie starts to glam up. But this lavish powder room is more like a spa than just a simple washroom. Hot tub, sauna, nail salon, pool-sized bathtub — it’s all there, whether she’s kicking off her day or chillaxing at the end of it. The Dreamhouse Bathroom is shown in some episodes, most notably Ken-tastic, Hair-tastic. It features a large shower/bathtub combo raised on a platform, a freestanding hairdrying and a small fireplace in the corner. The exact location of the bathroom varies from episode to episode, as it is seen on the right hand side of the ground floor in The Shrinkerator while it is located on the left hand side of the second floor in both Accidentally on Porpoise and Endless Summer. Chelsea's Bedroom ''Main article:' Bedroom for Chelsea Official Description: '''Every little girl wants a Barbie-tastic room! Chelsea gets one on an epic scale. Her dollhouse thumb|308px|link=File:Location-chelsea-bedroom.pngis the Dreamhouse in miniature with a closet that updates itself with every new item in the Barbie Closet. Her adjacent toy room is the size of a concert hall (instruments available, but musicians not included). It’s a pink paradise! Chelsea's Bedroom has been featured a small number of times, most notably in Gone Glitter Gone - Part 2. It features a single bed, desk and a miniature version of the Dreamhouse for her dolls. Some of the toys shown in the bedroom include a He-Man action figure, dolphin figurine and a plush horse's head. Barbie's Bedroom ''Main article:' The Barbie Bedroom Official Description: '''This bedroom is everything a bedroom should be, but on a Barbie-rific scale. Her giant thumb|316px|link=File:Location-barbie-bedroom.pngcanopy bed is like sleeping on a cloud. The rugs are heated for those chilly beach mornings. Her chaise lounge is like a massage and gaming chair all rolled together, perfect whether she needs quiet time or a new game! Barbie's Bedroom has been featured a number of times in season 1, including Closet Princess. It features a large canopy bed, freestanding mirror, fireplace and 3 full-length windows overlooking the ground below. A set of doors leads into her closet. Barbie's Closet ''Main article:' The Barbie Closet Official Description: '''Like a beautiful living fashion exhibit, it is the home of every stitch of clothing Barbie has thumb|306px|link=File:Location-barbie-closet.pngever worn and many that she hasn’t. Every visitor to the Dreamhouse flocks to the endless Closet because it houses everything from spacesuits to the perfect barrette. Fab-tastic needs a home base and this is it. Barbie's Closet has been featured occasionally, most prominently in Closet Princess and its followup episode Closet Princess 2.0. Barbie's closet opens to a small annex with a hot tub and cafe available by rotating the walls, as well as a mirror that can be opened to reveal dials for controlling the personality of Closet or checking how much free space is left. A long hallway of shelves housing shoes and accessories leads to a second annex area housing a spiral staircase to the second storey and clothes racks. Other areas of the closet include an area devoted to Barbie's career outfits, a room with a large bust of Barbie used to test new makeup and hairstyles on, and a long, 3 storey high corridor of shoes that takes "a day or two's walk" to reach the end of. There is a lever in the shoe corridor that activates a trapdoor, depositing the person who pulled it onto the front steps of the Dreamhouse. Dreamhouse Garage ''Main article:' Dreamhouse Garage Official Description: '''This isn’t a boys’ garage — it’s a Barbie garage. With walls and floors made of non-stick andthumb|326px|link=File:Location-barbie-dreamhouse-garage.png non-slip surfaces, no grease and grime sets in, and there are no worries about spills in heels. Pink-tastic robots steam clean every hour just to keep up that perfect shine. And it’s the home to the vast collection of vehicles Barbie has gathered over the years, from her pink Corvette to her glamour jet. The Dreamhouse Garage has been featured occasionally, most notably in Happy Birthday Chelsea. It features 3 garage doors and a number of countertops and cabinets that presumably hold gadgets for Ken to tinker with. Luggage, tools and beach equipment are also found scattered around the garage. Dreamhouse Exterior ''Main article: Dreamhouse Exterior'' ''Official Description:' This is where you can see the outside wall of the famous Dreamhouse of Barbie. This thumb|296px|link=File:2012-07_Dreamhouse.pngis ''also where you enter and exit the Dreamhouse, but there some secret passage ways even Barbie and her sisters don't know yet! It's a three-story house with a never-ending closet, transforming furniture and a glitterizer.'' The Dreamhouse Exterior has been featured in every episodes after the opening theme. It features cylinder-shaped wall with Barbie's logo on top of the roof and a pink perfect colored jumbo door with a B on top of it. 2 pink colored doggie statues are also appeared on the Dreamhouse Exterior and there's a secret door from Barbie's closet to the Dreamhouse Exterior as shown in Closet Princess.